Serena and Ash: Love is an Adventure Chapter 1
by MrKingBling
Summary: This fun filled adventure has almost everything! Love drama adventure you name it! Ash and Serena fall in love and face the challenges of life.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning in the Kanto region and Ash had just awoken. He saw his friends outside of his tent. He smelled some delicious food and wanted to eat (as always). So he got dressed and came out side.

"Hey Ash" Clemont said, "Did you sleep well?"

"OH Yeah! I slept great!" Ash said, still a little tired though. Probably because he nearly woke up five minutes ago.

"Morning Ash!" Bonnie said.

"Morning Bonnie!" Ash said.

The only one who did not say good morning to Ash was Serena. Serena was just stuck in a stare. She seemed to be staring at Ash! Serena has had a big crush on him for a while now but, she was too scared to tell him.

Ash noticed Serena and he broke her stare by saying, " Hey Serena, you seem a distracted. What are you thinking about?"

Serena blushed and said, "oh nothing."

"Wow that was close! You need to be more careful Serena!" She thought to herself as she walked up to the other three and sat down for breakfast.

This time Ash was starting at Serena. He also had a crush on her. "Wow, those big beautiful eyes." He mumbled to himself. Hoping no one had heard him. But, with his luck Bonnie heard him and was about to say something before Ash quickly grabbed her and took her somewhere so that no one could hear them.

"Bonnie!" Ash said, with a worried face.

"What?" Bonnie said, "why can't Serena know you like her?"

"I don't like her" he said, "I love her! But if she were to find out before I'm ready to tell her then I won't know what to say. And that could ruin Everything!"

"I still don't get it?" Bonnie said with a confused tone.

"Please, you just have to trust me!" He said making Bonnie realizing that he was serious. "I promise that I will tell her eventually."

"Fine! I will keep my mouth shut" she said in defeat but also understanding.

The two returned and no one spoke about why or what happened with Ash and Bonnie as they saw it looked serious.

"So ummm, What's the plan for today?" Serena said trying to break the silence.

"Well I think I am going to train harder for the Kalos league. After all I have all eight of my gym badges now!" Ash said with joy!

"That's right!" Clemont said

But, Ash really didn't feel like training with his pokemon. All he wanted to do was tell Serena how he felt and how he was going to do it. So Ash got up and got all of his pokemon and started to train!

But Ash was not in it like he usually was. All he could do is think about how beautiful she was! All his pokemon could tell but, Pikachu especially.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu said

"Ya your right." Ash said slightly turning his head and looking at Serena, "I know I should focus but I can't! I don't know what it is but today all I can think about is Serena!"

"Pika Chu Pika!" Pikachu said with an understanding tone in his voice.

"Thank you for understanding Pikachu." Ash said, "But we still need to make a plan to tell, you know who, that I like her!"

Ash was thinking of a way to tell Serena that he loved her. Eventually after about 30 minutes everyone saw that Ash was not training with his pokemon.

"Hey Ash! You don't seem to be training?" Serena said with a questioning look on her face, "What's up?"

"Oh you know, just thinking of strategies for the battles up ahead." Ash lied.

Serena saw he was lying and said, " oh really? What do you have in mind?"

"Oh uh, well you see, umm, I was thinking of-" Ash got cut off by Serena

"AH HA! I knew you were lying!" She said with kind of a snarky tone, " what were you actually thinking about?"

Ash totally stunned, and trying to think of what to say and it hit him! He knew how he was going to tell Serena that he loved her!


	2. Chapter 2

He stood up and signaling his Pokémon to stay. He grabbed Serena's hand which made her blush a bit and they ran out to the Forrest. Once he made sure that no one was able to hear them or see them he stopped running.

Catching his breath Ash said, "I have something to tell you."

"Well has to be pretty important since you dragged me into the woods!" Serena said very confused.

"Serena... I... L-like" he said hesitantly, "I like you!" He blurted out.

As for Serena, she was just in awe and so happy. She said nothing. "He... He likes me!? OMG! I'm so happy!" She thought.

"Are you ok? I understand you probably don't feel the same about me." He said with a sunken expression on his face.

"Yes I am more than fine!" She said, "But Ash, I don't like you."

About ready to cry Serena lifts his head up and says, "I love you!"

*You do?" Ash said getting his spirits up again.

"Yes! You're a great guy!" Serena said, " you funny silly and like you said when we first met, back at the camp, you never give up!"

All the sudden Ash gets closer to Serena and Serena moves closer as well. Suddenly, the world didn't matter to them. All they cared about was each other. Then what Ash and Serena both felt was impossible until now, they kissed! It started slow and passionate but gradually, it became more, rough and loving, in other words they were completely making out. Each other's toungs found there way into each other's mouths. It tasted weird but, they both liked it.

Then Ash's hands started to get a little "touchy feely" and moved down to her ass. Serena felt this and blushed. Still making out, they fell on the ground and POOF, there goes Ash's shirt, then Serena's and it all went down from there.

"Wow!" I would have never expected something like this from you!" Serena said in between breaths.

"Why? Did I take it to far?" He said

"No, no, no, it's just a surprise!"

"Ash! Serena! Where are you?" Clemont yelled.

"Well, I guess we will have to go back and explain everything." Ash said

"No! I think I want to keep what just happened on the low." Serena said

"Oh ok." Ash said slightly disappointed, "Well we are going to need an excuse."

"Your right. I was thinking you were talking to me about Pokémon performing and giving me tips." Serena said.

"Ok that's fine with me." Ash said not caring what the excuse was, " But your leading the convention."

"Ok!" She said, " But only if Clemont or Bonnie asks, ok?"

"Right!" He nodded

They headed back to the camp side and Ash out of the blue he asked, " So I don't think we really established this. Are we dating?"

"Well what do you think?" Serena shocked by the question but still curious.

"I want to consider us dating but I don't want to rush thing I'd your not ready yet." He said

"Oh Ash, you're so sweet! Yes I would love to consider us dating." She said, " Just remember keeping it on the low with ever one else."

"I know, I know!" Ash said with a smile.

The two love birds finally made it back to their camping grounds. Bonnie noticed them and came running toward them.

"Where have you guys been!?" Bonnie said with the usually angry face.

"We were walking in the forest." Serena said, "We all need a break from our Pokémon goals and just relax a bit."

"Oh, ok. Bonnie said still a little upset but not caring whole lot.

"Hey Clemont!" Ash yelled

"Where have you guys been?!" Clemont said, "We were walking in the forest."

"Talking about what?" He said

Both Serena and Ash blushed remembering what really did happen.

We uhh.. were talking about pokemon performing." Serena said hesitantly

"Sure, ok. He said with a smirk.

"What ever" Ash said with a sigh, while turning to his pokemon, looked at Pikachu and winked at him.

"Pika Chuuu!" Pikachu said

"You're right! I finally told the girl of my dreams that I loved her!" Ash said with a huge grin on his face.

"Chu Pika?" Pikachu

"Yup! We are dating now." He said, "She loved me too. We both to scared to tell each other because we feared of what the other person would say!"

"Hey Serena! Come here!" Ash said

"What is it Swe-" She but her self off when she saw Pikachu. Pikachu hopped on Serena and nuzzled her.

"It's ok, he knows." Ash said

"Thought we agreed to not tell anybody?" She said looking at Pikachu

"Yes we talked about not telling people and besides I always tell Pikachu everything!" Ash said and smiled at his best friend.

"Right, I guess I should tell Delfox then. After all she is my best friend!" Serena said smiling.

Ash got a bit of a sad face and Serena saw it. "What's wrong? She asked, " can I not tell delfox?"

"No no no! You can tell her." Ash said still sad.

"Then what is it?" She said confused.

"I thought I was your best friend." Ash said with a year going down his cheek.

"No you're not my best friend." Serena shocked by his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"No" Serena said after a little pause, " You're my boyfriend. And that's even better than a best friend!"

"Really?" Ash said whipping a tear from his face.

"Yes silly!" She said.

They both catch up to Clemont and Bonnie and continue to travel on there journey. Ash had one all of his badges and he is ready for the Kalos leauge! After a long pause Bonnie finally broke the silence and said, "So, what strategies are you thinking of for the championship?"

"I dont know." Ash replied, "All I know is that I'm going to win this thing!"

"I love that optimistic spirit of yours!" Serena said to Ash while winking at him. The other two gave a look of confusion but they diddnt care enough to ask questions.

They finally reach Lumios City and went into the pokemon centre. Ash had ordered two rooms as usual except when they split up the rooms it was Clemont and Boonie in one room and Ash and Serena in the other.

"How come you and I aren't in the same room this time." Clemont said to Ash with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh... Ahhh... You me and Sr-" but got cut off by Clemont.

"You guys are dating aren't you?" He said with a smirk.

Ash was in total shock about what his friend had just said. He was totally speechless. "H-how'd you know? Did Serena tell you?"

"No you did" Clemont said laughing.

"No I diddnt?" He said confused.

"Oh but you did. I was nearly guessing. By the shocked look in you face and when you asked if Serena told me that just confirmed it."

"Well than, I guess you know." Ash said slightly disappointed in himself, "I will be right back!"

Ash ran to find Serena in their room reading a book she found at the library near the centre.

Serena looks up seeing her new boyfriend entering the room with am embarrassed and guilty look.

"Uh oh. What did you do? I know that look and you did something." Serena said sarcastically.

"I'm very very sorry!" He said, "I accidentally told Clemont we're dating!"

"It was only a matter of time before they found out. Although I diddnt think it would this soon." She said smiling.

"So your not mad?" He replied.

"No not at all!" His girlfriend said.

"Well, Clemont is waiting. I think he wanted to talk to you about it." Ash said.

"Oh ok then." Serena said a bit confused, "we don't want to keep him waiting."

They start walking to the lobby where Clemont was waiting. They were asking more slowly than normal, they were closer, but they didn't hold hands in fear Bonnie would show up or anyone they knew saw them. Both of them wanted to hold hands.

"Hey guys!" Clemont said making the couple walk faster, "I wanna talk to Serena!"

"Ok" Ash replied. They both start walking forward to Clemont, "what did you want to tell us?"

"Actually I just wanted it to talk to her alone." He said.

"Oh ok I guess." Ash replied suspicious and confused at the same time.

Serena and Clemont make there way outside so that Ash couldn't hear them. They went to a park near by and sat on the bench, which is close to the play structure.

"Ok so what I wanted to talk to you about." Clemont said.

"Oh ya, what is it?" Serena replied

"I wanted to talk about Ash." He said

"What about him." Serena replied, " obviously he told you we were dating."

"Yes that is correct." Clemont said, " listen, Ash is a fragile guy. I don't want him to get hurt both physically and mentally."

"Dont worry. I know him. I've known him since that one camp at professor Oaks camp when we were very little. I love him so much! If I did something to hurt him I dont know what I would do." Serena said with a serious look on her face.

Satisfied with her answers Clemont said, "Good that's all I wanted. I just really care for Ash so if he's happy then I'm happy."

"Trust me so do I!" Said Serena as she ran back to Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ash!" Serena said from a distance.

Ash looked around checking his surroundings.

"Hey love, how was the talk with Clemont?" Ash said, "and what did he talk to you about?"

Serena remembering what Clemont said to her she said, "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" Ash said enthusiasticaly.

"Well he basically questioned my faith and loyalty to you." She said lowering her head.

"And you said back to him?" He replied.

Serena starts to grab Ash's hands and pulls him a little closer. "I said I loved you ever since I saw you at professor Oak's pokemon camp. If I ever hurt you I wouldn't be able to forgive my self."

"Serena, there is only one way you can hurt me" Ash said drawing her even closer to where they're chests are almost touching.

"How?" Serena replied.

"You leaving me. If you were to go I wouldn't be able to live. I would give up on ally hoped and dreams of becoming a pokemon master." Ash said with a look of seriousness.

"I really mean that much to you?" She said.

"Yes of course!" Ash said, "I love you so much! I dont want to loose you!"

"And I don't want to loose you either" Serena said with a tear starting to run down her cheek.

They both hugged for a long time squeezing each other with a deep love and passion. They both realized it was getting late so they decided to get to bed.

Clemont had made his way back to the centre and Bonnie all this time was just lying in bed sleeping. He woke up Bonnie to get ready for bed and then she just went back in her bed and fr right back to sleep. Clemont got ready for bed and went to sleep as well. As for Ash and Serena they were in their beds sleeping. Obviously separate until Ash heard a loud screaming noise!

"AHH!" Serena shouted on the top of her lungs.

Ash flew of his blanket and ran to his girlfriend to comfort her. He wrapped his hands around her saying.

"it's ok now." Ash said in a comforting voice, "it was only a dream, I'm hear now."

"Oh Ash! It was awful!" She replied with tears racing down her cheek.

"What was it about?" Ash said still hugging her tight.

Remembering what her nightmare was she said, "Y-yo-you started to leave. And for some reason you flew high in the air as if you died. Then you woke up, and you got dropped." Serena paused and put her head in Ash's chest then backed out to continue the story. "You went head first and landed hard on the ground. I started to see a steady stream of blood come from your head. You looked like you were in so much pain." Serena could barley finish her sentence. "T-th-then you said I l-love you and you passed away." Serena starts to cry harder than she had been this entire Time

Ash could almost feel exactly what Serena was feeling. He obviously felt really bad and wanted to comfort her but, this was different. It was like her nerves and soul was connected to his.

And with that he said only one thing, "I'm here now"

Then suddenly Serena stopped crying and wiped the left over tears on her face. They looked at each other and as if they could read each other's mind they smiled.

Serena broke the scilence and said, "do you think. Well... You'll probably say no."

"No ask away! What is it? I won't get mad. Ash said with a serious look on his face, "promise."

"Well I was wondering if we could sleep together?" Serena said.

Ash was shocked by the question. "You mean the girl of my dreams want to sleep with me!?" He thought. He stood stood there with a blank expression.

"So, is that a no?" Serena said Wich made Ash break out of his thoughts.

"No! I would love to sleep with you!" Ash said realizing how long he had been in a stare.

"Wait seriously?" Serena replied in a bit of shock and surprised of his answer.

"Yes. But we should actually get into bed. It's getting late." Ash said.

"Ya you're right." She said.

They climb in to the bed, not really knowing how close they should be or if they should face each other. All they knew was that they found themselves right next to each other. Looking directly in the other one's eyes. They got really close. Ash found himself pulling her even closer and wrapped his arms around her. Serena found herself letting him pull her in and she put her head on Ash's chest. Serena was so close to Ash, she could hear his heartbeat. It was soothing to her. Serena wouldn't want anything to change and neither did Ash. After about 15 minutes they both fell asleep in the same position.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said waking the couple awake.

"Huh? What! She's mine!" Ash said putting his hands out as if he knew karate, "Oh, it's just you Pikachu."

"What's all the yelling about?" Serena said while stretching.

"Gosh! You look so cute waking up" Ash said looking over to his left where he found Serena.

"Oh stop! You're making me blush! I know you are just saying that." Serena said still half asleep.

"No I'm serious. You do!" Ash said.

"Well thank you!" She replied.

They both hugged each other and actually found them selves kissing. But this time, it was not a kinky kiss, it was a "I love you" type of kiss. They backed away after 3 seconds or so and got out of bed as if it were a daily routine. They take turns taking their showers get dressed and head out to the lobby of the pokemon centre. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder like usually and headed out.

While they were walking Ash said, "remember a week ago when I suddenly yanked Bonnie to the forest?"

"Ya I remember." She said, "Why did you do that."

"Well Bonnie was about to say that I loved you." He said.

"Oh. What's so bad about that?" Serena said a little confused.

"I was still scared that you didn't have feelings for me." Ash said, "anyways I told her I would tell you when I was ready. So I was hoping we could tell Bonnie we were dating."

"Oh I see." Serena said.

"Actually I think you should take her out to lunch and tell her there." Ash suggested.

"Ok cool! Let's do that. So still keep it low with Bonnie untill I tell her at lunch." She said.

"That is correct." Ash said with a smile on his face."

"Hey guys!" Both Clemont and Bonnie said.

"Hey!" Ash said with a smile on his face.

"So what are we doing today? Bonnie asked.

"I was thinking you and I could have some girl time." Serena said, "we could go shopping and eat lunch."

"Wow! That sounds like fun." Bonnie exclaimed, "But what about Ash and Clemont?"

"Was going to train with with Greninja and Pikachu" said Ash.

"And I was thinking of working on some of my inventions." Clemont said right after Ash.

"Alrighty then. It's settled" Serena said excitedly

"Ok everyone meet back here at 6:00pm and we will have dinner together." Ash said just before everyone took off.

"Ok!" Everyone said all together and all went there separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

"So where do you want to go first?" Said Serena.

"I think I wanted to go to that new mall not to far from now." Bonnie said with enthusiasm.

"Ok! Then that's where we will go." Serena said.

The two girls made there way to the mall. While they were walking Serena broke the scilence and said, "so... remember when Ash pulled you out to the forest that one day."

This totally took Bonnie by surprise.

"Oh well, uh, you see Ash wanted t-tell me t-that. Hold on, why do you care." The little girl said.

"It was all so sudden. It was like you were about to say something that Ash didn't like?" Serena said with a smirk on her face.

"ASH LIKES YOU!" Bonnie yelled but gasps and covered mouth with her hand.

"Oh he does now?" Serena said laughing

"Wait. You know?" Said Bonnie very confused.

"Ya you just told me." She said, "it's not like that matters."

"Why not?" Bonnie replied.

"Well I don't really like him." She said.

"Haha this is going perfectly." Serena thought to herself. "I need to tell Ash about this when I get back."

"WAIT WHAT? WHY!" Bonnie said, "he is such a great guy. You'd be a stupid donkey if you didn't like him back!"

Serena starts bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Said Bonnie confused.

"Of course I don't like him" Serena said

"Well I feel sorry for him. He cares for you a lot and you just gonna be like I don't care."

"You didn't let me finnish." She said, "I love him!"

"Hold up! Explain yourself!" Said Bonnie

"I'm already dating him." Serena said and winked at her.

Bonnie just looks like she has seen a ghost. She is in complete shock but also a bit pissed.

"Why do you look angry?" Serena said when she finally stops laughing from the prank she just polled.

"Ash promised he would tell me." Bonnie said as she crossed her arms and pouts.

"So what did he really say to you on that day?" She said breaking the short scilence.

"He said exactly this I don't like her I love her! But if she were to find out before I'm ready to tell her then I won't know what to say. And that could ruin Everything!" Bonnie said as she repeated every thing Ash said to her.

"I still do see he promised you he would tell you anything." Serena said. " And wow he said those words. He wasn't lying. He really was scared to tell me. I'm not that scary am I?"

"Haha no." Bonnie said and gave a slight chuckle, " I said I diddnt understand why and he said you just have to trust me, is will tell you when I tell Serena ok. Just keep your mouth shut."

"Oh well. I guess I will have to go talk to him" she said laughing.

Both Bonnie and Serena realized they had been standing in the same spot half way to the mall the entire time. It was getting late so they decided it was best to skip the mall and get lunch. They talked about Ash and his specialties and how cute he is. Bonnie told Serena that he liked her since he met her at the camp. But he never had the courage to tell Serena. They finally got back to the pokemon centre and met up with the boys.

"Hey boys!" Serena shouts and winks at Ash.

"Mission accomplished?" He said.

"Yup. Now everyone." She said smiling.

"So, we don't have to secret anymore, right?" Said Ash

"That's right" She said as she reaches for Ashes hand.

"Oh and by the way. I'm mad at you!" Bonnie randomly shouts out.

"What why? What did I ever do to you?" Ash responds in shock.

"You lied to me. You said you would tell me once you told Serena s you loved her." Bonnie explained.

"Oh, I did say that didn't I." He said while scratching the back of his head, "So anyways, how did she respond when you told her Serena?"

"Oh so I decided to do a prank." She said, "I start out asking why you pulled her away that one morning and all the sudden she just blurts out that you "like me". I'm going tp be honest that I did not expect that but, I still went with it. So, I said, well that's too bad. I never liked him. She got all mad and said how you're such a good guy and I would be crazy if I didn't like you. Finally, I cut the act and said we were dating and she calmed down."

"Wow! I would have never have thought about doing that kind of prank. You see, this is why I love you Serena." He said making her blush.

"Aw thanks Ash." She said still blushing.

"Well It is almost Dinner. What do you want to do?" Clemont said who had been silent this entire conversation.

"Well I could make some spegettie but I would have to go to the store though." Serena said.

"That sounds great." Ash said," I love it when you cook. Plus, I can go with to the store. I would be nice to get some quality time with you."

"Alright. Let's go." She said.

"Bye guys!" Bonnie and Clemont say together.

Ash and Serena hold hands and start to walk to the store. There were a few minutes of silence. They both were enjoying the silence. Serena was thinking and out of no where she said, "If I were to die what would you do?'

Ash thought for a moment then stopped causing Serena to come to a hault and said, "nothing."

"w-wa-what do you mean nothing?" Serena said confused and surprised by his answer.

"I mean nothing. I wouldn't do a single thing. I would give up on all my hopes and dreams. I would go home sit on the couch. I wouldn't even eat. Probably starve to death." Ash said as a tear starts to run down his cheek, "I could not live a life without you Serena."

Serena looks deep into Ashes eyes and realizes that he is being serious. Still stopped, they start getting closer and closer. They were centimeters away from each other. They found each other's lips touching one another's. You could say it was a make out session, until BAM! Ash falls. From Serena's perspective, he fell in slow motion. He lays on his back, bleeding fiercely from his chest. He has been shot.

"ASH NO!" Serena cries out! "SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

A man comes running while dialing 911. He says, "may I help? I know CPR."

"Yes please!" She says with tears running down his face. Time was running out for Ash. There was little hope of Ash surviving the gun shot. There was no trace of the shooter as well. As the man performed CPR on Ash, Serena held his hand and said I love you.

Ash was rushed to the hospital. By then a large group of people have gathered with worried expressions on their faces. This was all happening so fast Serena just sat there. It was pouring rain and when everyone had left she lets a loud scream. People in the Kanto region could hear it. She cried harder than she ever had before. She truly felt alone. The one person who is always there to comfort there is in the hospital.

She walks in the pokemon centre and sees Clemont and Bonnie laying on the floor and starving.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about the spegetti!" Serena said.

"You what?!" Clemont shouted, "That's the one reason you guys went out. And speaking of Ash where is he?"

Clemont saying this made Serena cry even more. "H-he is at the h-hospital."

"Oh no" What happened?" Bonnie said with a worried expression.

"He was shot." Serena said crying now even harder.

"He was what?!" Clemont shouted.

"Hold on what's that on the TV?" Bonnie said.

 _ **BREAKING NEWS**_

 _15-year-old boy is shot by an unknown shooter. The boy's name is Ash Ketchum and he is currently hospitalized. Just to be safe, stay inside as we do not know where this mysterious shoot is. We will release information as it comes out._

Serena by this time is crying even more. "Why him not me. Why does he have to get shot? Any other person but him. I wish it was me instead of him. At least I would be dead and not have to experience all this pain." She thinks to herself. She finally heads to bed. She was lonely in that bed. She missed him so much. It felt empty without him. With that she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up and immediately went to the hospital to see how was doing. She talked to the nurse and asked where Ash was. The nurse told Serena that he was in room 203 on the second floor. She ran to the elevator and ran too room 203. She went in the room and found Ash laying in the bed, unconcise. She slowly walked up to him. Serena held his hand and said, "I love you so much! I can't stop thinking on how this was my fault." Tears start to dun down her cheeks. She continues to speak. "If only you hadn't come. If only I didn't mention spaghetti. If only I was the who got shot."

Ash could hear see and think. He heard Serena and wanted to kiss her and hug her so bad but, he couldn't move. He was paralyzed. In his mind he said, "If only you would realize it wasn't your fault."

Serena stayed in his room for the rest of the day. The nurse said that visiting time was now over rand that Serena had to go home. She was sad but obeyed and went back to the pokemon centre.

"How is Ash?" Clemont asked as she walked in, "Is he alright?"

"Ya I want to know too!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"He is alive but that's it." Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Clemont replied.

"He can't, speak walk, talk. Serena said, "hes paralyzed. The doctor says he has a slim chance of living. I'm going to go to bed now."

"Oh ok." Bonnie said.

One week has past and Ash as shown no sign of recovery. But one night Serena had a dream. She was in room and it was completely black. She could see nothing. She heard this soothing voice. It sounded quit familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.

"Serena." Said the voice.

"Who is that?!' Said Serena now scared. "Show yourself!"

"There is no need to be afraid." The voice said, "For you should know me."

"A-a-Ash!?" Serena said now yelling.

"Yes, you are correct. I know you have been scared and sad. The first day you came to visit me in the hospital, I could hear you." Said Ash

"Y-you could?" Serena said confused.

"Yes, now let me explain. I came here to tell you that you will find a body next to you when you wake up. But first." Ash stepped out of the shadow and walked toward Serena, "there is something you need to know."

Ash walked over to Serena. He came closer and closer until they were only an inch or two apart. He reaches his arms around her and gives her the tightest hug ever. Even though it was only a dream it felt so real. Ash whispers in her ear, "I know who the shooter is." He backed out of the hug and walked away and laid down on the floor now unconscious.

"NO ASH!" Serena yelled, "Don't leave me!" S

Serena woke up from her dream and felt a warm presence on her left side. She was too scared to even move. "Who the heck is in my bed?" she thought to myself. She turns around and sees her raven-haired boy laying right next to her and looks as if he was untouched.

"ASH!" Serena said happily.


	6. Announcement

(A/N This is more of a test than an actual announcement. However, I do have a few things to say. The support I have been getting for this story has really helped me and I thank you for that. If you followers would like to suggestions for the story please leave them in the comments. I read all my comments. I have notifications that tell me if any of you leave a review. Ok enough of that now my questions. Question number 1. Would you like me to type my chapters on my computer? The only difference with that is there will be proper indents and stuff like that. But, the downside to that is the chapters may not come out as often. It's up to you guys. Second and last if this does not work please leave in the comments on how to leave authors notes. I've looked it up online and I can't find anything.

-MrKingBling OUT!)


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Also next chapter I plan on writing it in a different format. Also sorry for the later upload. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and with that said**

 **-KingBling Out!**

"OMG! ASH!" Serena shouted with joy, "I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too babe!" said Ash smiling.

"Wait sit up!" Serena said

"Why?" Ash said

"Just do it!" Serena replied

"Fine." Said Ash

Ash sat up and Serena copied him. They were now sitting up facing each other and Serena lifted his shirt. She saw the scar on his chest where he has been shot. Serena started to remember the horrible night she had had last week. All Serena could think about is Ash falling down and mouthing the words "I love you." She started to get teary until she found a pair of arms wrap around her. She did the same to Ash and listened for his heartbeat. She could hear _thump thump thump_ and all she could say was "thank you."

"For what?" Ash said in a soothing voice.

"For still having a beating heart." Serena said still her eyes a little watery, "You know the doctors didn't expect you to live."

"I know." Said Ash.

"How?" Asked Serena.

"Do you know remember your dream?" Ash just now breaking away from the hug with a kiss on her forehead.

"Wait, that was actually you?" Serena said shocked.

"Yes, that was me silly." Smiled Ash

"Only Ash Ketchum would be able to do that." Serena said kissing him on the cheek.

"haha." Ash laughed, "Well, should we get up?"

"No, I need more just you and me time. Without you getting shot." Serena said laying back down.

"I was hoping you would say that." Ash said as he laid down.

Serena out her head against Ash's chest. All Serena could think is how she could never take Ash's heartbeat for granted again. As for Ash, he was just happy to get back to Serena, the one person he would die for. They stayed in bed and cuddled for another hour not saying a word, only enjoying each other.

Finally, Ash said, "Ash much as I hate saying this, we probably get up now. It's 11am"

"Wow, is it really?" Said Serena in a quiet voice.

"Unfortunately." Ash said with a smile.

"Twenty more minutes?" Serena said with puppy eyes, "Pleeeeaase?"

"How can I saw no to you!" Ash said laughing.

Ash kissed her on the forehead and laid back down. Only this time they were much closer. They loved each other very much. There isn't anything they wouldn't do for other. Serena wants to figure out who the shooter was so the first thing they do is go to Officer Jenney and ask her to help them. After twenty minutes and now being 11:20 am they got dressed and head to the lobby. However, they could not find Clemont nor Bonnie.

"Gee, I wonder where everyone else is?" Asked Serena.

"Hmm, I don't know." Said Ash as he looked around.

"Maybe they are at the battle field around this centre?" Serena said looking around as well.

"Let's go have a look." Said Ash

"Right!" Serena nodded

Ash started to walk to the back of the pokemon centre and Serena followed. They were both very confused why they couldn't find their friends. Both had forgotten that it almost noon Clemont and Bonnie are probably out eating lunch. Until Ash looked at his new watch he got from a store not too far away.

"Hey Serena…" Ash said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Serena said confused.

"Well I just realized that its twelve o'clock and their probably out eating lunch." Ash said now laughing even harder.

"Well then, I guess that new watch helped you after all." Serena said now joining in on the laughing.

"In all seriousness." Said ash trying to stop laughing, "I guess we'll just stay here and wait for Clemont and Bonnie to return."

"That works for me." Serena said winking.

"Great." Ash replied, "So umm, what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something." Serena said looking at Ash now.

"Oh really?" Ash said, "Ask away!"

"How did you get released from the hospital, and how did you know what my dream was last night?" Serena now with curious yet suspicious look on her face.

"Well about the hospital, the doctors said I recovered faster than anyone than they have ever seen. They also said something about you can only recover that fast if someone loves you and you love them with an unbreakable bond." Ash said with a smile, "So I guess that's why."

"Well do you love me?" Serena said, "Like, that much?"

Ash pulls Serena's now sunken said by her chin and said, "I love you more than that. I love you more than love can give. You mean more to me than my own life. If you live than I live, if you die than I die. If you left me, I would only think about one thing. What did I do wrong? I always want to be with you. No… I want to yours. The one you can call your love. The one you can call your own. The one you can call me husband one day. The one you stay with me for the rest of your life."

"This is why I love you." Serena said now tearing up. Not from sadness but of joy, "You always what to say and when to say."

Ash didn't say anything. The only thing he did was pull Serena close and moved his head closer to Serena's head. Their lips becoming closer. Serena now knowing what is about to happen and closes her eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. The only thing was let Ash take control. Their lips made contact. The only thing to describe the moment is it was intense. After about 5 minutes of making out they finally break away and Serena says, "So after the Kalos league, what are you planning on doing?

"Oh, I never really thought about it." Ash said. But, really all he was thinking was, " _I want to take Serena home with me and make a living with her and marry her when I'm old enough_."

"Well, what about a new region?" Serena said hoping he would say no. " _I really want to back to Kanto with him. I want to be with him forever. I mean who wouldn't!"_

"Well I don't think I want to go to another region." Said Ash. " _Alrighty! Here it goes. If I don't tell her then she might have to go to another region or go back to her mom and forget completely about me. We would never see each other again. Well at least for a long time and by then Serena might find a new boyfriend."_

 _"_ Ok then. Where do you want to go?" Serena said and thought, " _I hope he says to go home and take me with him. But, I might have to bring it up and make the move. I feel like it is a good time to do that."_

"Can I say something crazy?" Said Ash a little louder than normal which startled Serena a bit.

"Uhhh… sure?" Serena replied. " _I wounder what he is going to say?"_

" _Ok here it goes! I can't believe I'm about to say this!"_ Ash thought, "After I complete the Kalos league." Ash paused for a few seconds and then continued, "Will you come home with me? I understand if you don't want to. I'm probably not worth your time or anything." Ash puts his head down and prepares himself to be rejected by the girl of his dreams.

"Oh Ash." Serena said with a very calm and soothing voice, "You are the one person I would love to spend the rest of my life with. I want to grow up with a house of our own with children of our own!" She paused for a second and finally said, "I love you so much."

"Really?" Said Ash looking up with a tear of joy trickling down his face.

"Yes." Serena said with her own tears now coming down, "I love you."

As she said that they started to inch forward until they were just a few centimeters away. Ash moves his hand from his hand and puts it on Serena's left cheek. Their lips finally made contact. This was a kiss of love and compassion, not of kinky or sexy if you know what I mean. They wrapped their arms around each other. They both were thinking how they would never want to lose each other.

" _If I were to lose Serena, if she were to be taken away. If people didn't accept us. If someone were to kidnap her. I wouldn't stop until I found her and made sure the people who hurt her will pay!" Ash thought as they were in their make out session._

" _What would I do if I were to lose Ash again? I wouldn't stop blaming myself if I were to see him leave or get hurt again? Well enough of this thinking because I wont let that happen!"_

"I love you so much!" Serena said breaking the scilence.

"Me too." Ash said smiling back.

The couple continue to hug it out until they heard a faint gasp in the distance.

"OH! Clemont Bonnie!" Ash said blushing as he was extremely embarrassed, "H-how long have you guys been watching?"

"Long enough!" Said Bonnie laughing.

"We didn't want to interrupt your moment. So, we decided to sit back and watch the movie you guys performed." Clemont said giving an evil grin.

"Anyways, where were you guys all day?" Ash said.

"We could say the same to you. What took you so long to get up anyways?" Clemont said switching his face from evil to confused.

"We decided to-"Ash was cut off by Serena.

"Ash!" Serena said, "They don't need to know about our personal life."

"Oh ok." Ash said while scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Ohhh…" Bonnie said giving the young couple a cheeky smile, "I know what you did last night."

"What are talking about Bonnie?" Serena said confused ad a little embarrassed.

"So, Ash?" Bonnie replied.

"What is it?" Ash said fearing what question Bonnie was going to ask him.

"Did you use protection or are going to have a pregnant Serena on our hands?"

"BONNIE!" Clemont said scolding his younger sister/

"And there it is!" Ash said, "I knew she was going to ash that!"

"So did you did you?" Bonnie said yelling from afar.

"No Bonnie. We did not do anything like that ok!" Serena said blushing at the thought of being a mom.

" _Huh, what an interesting thought. Ash and I being a mom and dad? That does sound like a fun thing to do. Then again anything sounds fun if I'm doing it with Ash!"  
_

"Hey Serena, are you ok?" Ash said. Him saying that made Serena come out of her trance.

"Uh? Oh y-yeah I'm fine." Serena said putting on a smile.

Ash saw right through it though. " _I ask her about it tonight." He thought._

The group had had a big dinner ad filled them up. Ash had done some last-minute training. 

"PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT ON GRENINJA!" Ash screamed at Pikachu

"PIKACHUUUUU" Pikachu screamed as he unleashed a power thunderbolt Greninja.

"Now Greninja use water shuriken and block thunderbolt then throw it at Pikachu!" Ash yelled at Greninja

The two water shuriken's tried to block the powerful thunderbolt but the water wasn't solid enough and the move went right through the shuriken and hit Greninja. He collapsed on the floor.

"Well I guess that didn't work!" Ash laughed

"Pika pi…" Pikachu replied.

"Gren" Greninja replied.

"Well you guys both did great but, I think it's time to hit the sack" Ash said while yawning.

"Greninja!"

"Pikachu!"

" you guys agree." Said Ash.

The trio went upstairs to find a sleeping Serena in the bed. The two pokemon went to find a good spot around the room to sleep for the night. As for Ash, he put his pj's on and brushed his teeth. He went and climbed into bed. Ash tried not to wake up Serena but of course being the light sleeper she is, Serena woke up.

"Hey sweety." Serena said in a soft voice, "you're up awfully late."

"Yeah…" Replied Ash now whispering, "Hope you don't mind."

Serena turns around and says, "I'm just glad you're here right now."

"I love you so much." Ash said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you more." Serena said

"I love you too." Serena said while baring her head in ash's chest allowing herself to hear his heart beat, "I know I've said this before but I'm never ever going to take your heart beat for granted ever!"

"I never want to leave you ever again." Ash said as he wrapped his arms around Serena. They both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

As the couple was dreaming a figure entered their room. He stopped and smiled at the two sleeping and placed a small machine near the bed. He thought, " _please don't blow up!_ " He put some wires on the couple's heads hoping they won't wake up. To his luck, they didn't. He turned the machine on, left a small note next to Ash and left.

 **In their dream**

Ash waked up in a different bed in a big house. He feels a similar presence beside him the bed. It was Serena!

Serena: Hey Kalos league champion.

Ash: _Huh? Kalos league champion? Did I win the league? If I did then that is awesome! Also how come this feels so real, even though I know this is a dream._ Good morning Kalos Queen!. Ash managed to say. He saw her get up and saw a lump a _Huh where did that come from? I said Kalos Queen, does that mean she won the Master Class? So many questions and few to none answers!" Ash said, "How did you sleep?_

Serena: Oh, you know the usual." Said Serena said while stretching a bit.

Ash: _Except I don't._

Serena: Our two bundles of joy were really bouncing around last night. They woke me up a few times but other than that, I slept great! How about you? Did you sleep well?

Ash: _Our two bundles of joy? We had kids of our own? I also feel taller and so does she. Is this a vision or just some kinda of weird dream? If this is a dream then this is cruel cause I do really want this to happen someday._ Oh well, that's good. I think? Anyways I slept pretty good. I think?

Serena: Haha, you never seem to amaze me. First with Greninja now this this.

Ash: Well, never give up till the very end!

Serena: That's right! You have always lived by that! Ever since we met in Professor Oak's Pokemon Camp!

Ash: That's right.

Then all the sudden things went black. Ash and Serena woke up and sprang up at the exact same time.

Serena: What are these cords on my head? Wait you have them too!

Ash: Ahh! I do. I look like I'm from a lab being experimented on!

Serena: We both do!

The couple laughed about it while they took off the wires and when they finally stopped laughing there was a little bit of silence until Ash spoke up.

Ash: Oh my gosh! I had the craziest dream! You wanna hear it?

Serena: Same! You go first!

Ash: OK! So, I woke up in a different bed in a big house. Then I realized that you were in the bed as well! You said "Good morning Kalos Champion." In a quiet voice. Almost wife-like. Then I said, "Good morning Kalos Queen!" As if I knew what I was talking about. I didn't know at all. At last you got out of bed with a lump on your stomach!

Serena: Wait! Hold on! You calling me fat boy?!

Ash: No no! Just let me explain. Anyways as was saying, I noticed what it was until you said, "The two bundles of joy kicked around a lot last night!" So I assumed you were pregnant with twins! How exciting is that!? We talked a little more then I woke up! So what was your dream about?

Serena was in shock as she heard his dream!

Serena: Ash! I had that exact same dream!

Ash: Wait what?! Let me get this straight. You had the exact same dream as me. Wait hold on. What is that on the table.

Serena: Looks like a note of some sort. What does it say?

Ash reads it outloud. _Hope you guys aren't too mad that I came into your room last night. I also hope this room isn't blown to smithereens. But if you are reading this then I'm guessing the it worked. Anyways I made a machine that will allow to see the future in the form of a dream! I call it the See-In-The-Future-Device!_

 _-Clemont_

Ash: Wow! Science is so amazing!

Serena: So all of that will happen someday in the future?

Ash: I guess?

Serena: Wow! I guess that is kind of cool!

Ash: Anyways, should we get ready for the day?

Serena: Sure, we slept in yesterday so I guess we should use this day to continue our journey!

Ash: Sure, I will take my shower and get dressed. After that you can have your turn and while you're doing that I can clean up the room.

Serena: Ok

After both of them do their thing and clean up they go to the pokemon centre. The young couple meet up with Clemont and Bonnie.

Clemont: Hey guys! I see you are up on time today!

Bonnie: Hehe! Just out of curiosity was there anything strange with your dreams last night?

Ash: I think you already know.

Clemont: Ahh… So it did work!

Serena: Yup!

Clemont: Ya so it just so you know I set it to show you 15 years in the future. So whatever you saw will happen in 15 years!

Ash: Wow! Science is so amazing!

Serena: I actually agree this time! Plus, it didn't blow this time!

Bonnie: The name could use some work but other than that you did a good job big brother!

Clemont: Thank you Bonnie! It was your idea though so I shouldn't take all the credit.

Ash: Well both Serena and I, really enjoyed out dream. However, we should get going.

Serena: Right! So where are we going now?

Ash: I don't know? Are there any gyms nearby?

Serena: Well let's see here. Oh, my poke-navigator says that the Snow Bell gym is the closest one to where we are.

Ash: Sweet! Than lets go there!

Ash and his friends traveled to one of the coldest parts of Kalos and challenged the gym leader there. He was very tough but eventually beat him with Greninja throwing his pokemon up against the ice roof then slamming it to the ground, therefore nocking it unconscious. He gained his 8th gym badge and was ready for the Kalos league! Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont are heading back to Lumios City. When Ash gets there he starts to have second thoughts on the league.

 **Authors notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a little shorts by 1000 words. I promise a longer one next time. However I did not like writing this chapter the way I did. For example Serena: Hi instead of "Hi" Said Serena. I'm sure I've said this before but I'm still learning and this is still my first fanfiction. However, I have been getting some really good reviews and I thankful for that! Anyways with that said**

 **-KingBling OUT!**


End file.
